Пламя скользит по древу
by kenguroo
Summary: АУ. За чем на самом деле охотятся Винчестеры?


Автор: Кенгуру

Фандом: СПН

Название: Пламя скользит по древу

Предупреждение: АУ. Так будет надежнее считать - АУ.

Пейринг: джен.

Рейтинг: PG-13

Джон очень любил своего старшего сына. Когда он вернулся из Вьетнама, то единственное, о чем он мечтал, это была настоящая, нормальная семья. Это то, ради чего он вернулся из мясорубки. Он был тогда мальчишкой, но война – это то место, где взрослеешь гораздо быстрее, чем хотелось бы. И когда он, сжимая автомат в руках, стараясь не плакать о смерти друзей, лежал в грязи в гниющих джунглях, окруженный запахами пота, страха и пороха, то больше всего на свете ему хотелось, чтобы у него была нормальная американская семья. Та самая, что попадалась на картинках из журналов, которые им передавали вместе с патронами и сигаретами. Он вырвал одну такую страницу. На ней была фотография обычного двухэтажного дома, обычной зеленой лужайки, а на обычной подъездной дорожке стояла обычная счастливая семья: папа, мама и мальчишка. Все они улыбались в объектив и махали руками Джону: «Возвращайся домой, найди себе хорошую девочку, женись на ней, купите дом и заведите малыша». Он затер эту страницу до дыр, разглядывая ее в неверном свете чужых звезд перед сном.

Когда Мэри согласилась на свадьбу, когда они вселились в домик, когда родился Дин, Джон просто не мог поверить, что все это взаправду. Казалось, его мечта сбылась и впереди лишь безоблачное будущее. Он был готов на все, чтобы все в его семье были счастливы. Особенно Дин. Для Джона Дин был самим олицетворением нормальной жизни, воплощением всего, ради чего Джон тогда выжил.

Когда Дину было два года, он впервые устроил пожар. Он стащил из кармана Джона зажигалку и заворожено смотрел на то, как обугливается и тлеет искусственный мех на любимом медвежонке, пока Мэри с визгом не опрокинула на Тэдди стакан молока, за которым отходила на кухню, пока Дин поджигал игрушку. В тот день Джон бросил курить и стал в два раза внимательнее следить за сыном. Но Дин ничего не помнил уже через десять минут и очень удивился, когда мама не положила Тэдди к нему в кроватку перед сном. Мэри предлагала сводить Дина к детскому психологу, но Джон сказал, что они справятся сами. «Просто малышу надо чуть больше любви, и все будет хорошо», - сказал Джон. После возвращения из Вьетнама служба реабилитации заставила его в течение полугода раз в неделю таскаться к психологу и рассказывать, что ему снится, о чем он думает, что любит, что он помнит. А Джон не хотел ничего помнить. Он хотел просто жить дальше. Жить нормально. И Джон не хотел, чтобы Дину пришлось чувствовать себя уродом и психом. Поэтому он просто стал проводить с сыном еще больше времени. И по максимуму убрал из дома все легковоспламеняющиеся предметы. На всякий случай.

До рождения Сэмми Дин лишь дважды добрался до огня: когда мама запретила ему завести щенка и когда папа однажды выключил мультики на самом интересном месте. Оба раза родители успели предотвратить большой ущерб, а Мэри все равно не сумела настоять на том, чтобы они отвели сына ко врачу – Джон умел быть очень убедительным, когда речь шла о его мечте и о счастье Дина. Просто Джон очень сильно любил старшего сына.

К тому же во всем остальном Дин был совершенно нормальным и очаровательным ребенком, который даже ни разу не подрался с соседскими малышами за игрушки. Как будто вся его агрессия выходила вместе с огнем, а память услужливо стирала его действия, оставляя лишь невинные зеленые глаза, которые с недоумением смотрели на ожоги на руках и гарь вокруг.

Мэри сама себе не хотела признаваться в этом, но, забеременев во второй раз, она начала бояться своего первого ребенка. Почти каждую ночь, не отрывая рук от растущего живота, она заходила в детскую, чтобы убедиться, что Дин просто спит, а не чиркает спичками рядом с занавесками. Днем она почти не отходила от старшего сына, внимательно и напряженно наблюдая за всеми его играми. Но Дин вел себя совершенно спокойно, и Мэри начала думать, что сама себе все это придумала, все эти опасения и тревоги.

Когда родился Сэм, Мэри вновь с головой погрузилась в радости материнства. Сэм был тихим малышом, не доставляющим особых проблем, и Мэри с удовольствием проводила с ним все свое время, почти не обращая внимания на Дина. Целыми днями Дин по пятам ходил за мамой и Сэмом и молчал.

Джон, занятый и работой и домом, не сразу понял, что именно происходит. Сколько раз за следующие годы он ругал себя за невнимательность, сколько раз он винил и ненавидел самого себя, сколько раз он думал о том, что мог все это предотвратить и спасти, но он так и не смог убедить себя, что что-то можно было изменить.

Сэму было почти полгода, когда Мэри попросила Дина уступить мелкому свою комнату, потому что там было больше света и тепла. Сэм крутил головой и счастливо гукал, когда видел старшего брата. Дин нисколько не возражал и сразу же вызвался самостоятельно перетащить все свои игрушки. Казалось, он был готов ради младшего брата на все.

После гибели Мэри в огне, Джон все-таки решился и, оставив Сэма на попечение соседки на несколько часов, дошел с Дином до детского психолога. Выслушав Джона и поговорив с Дином, доктор сказал, что полностью избавиться от пиромании невозможно, но возможно сделать ее контролируемой. Для этого надо, чтобы Дин посещал его каждый день, а еще лучше, и врач настоятельно рекомендовал это Джону, поместить Дина в клинику, где он будет находиться под круглосуточным надзором. Хотя бы на некоторое время.

«Нет», - сказал Джон. «Я справлюсь сам», - сказал Джон. Он слишком любил сына, чтобы допустить, чтобы его малыша, его отраду, его зеленоглазое чудо заперли бы в белой комнате и мучали бы тестами и электрическим током целыми днями. «Это не для моего сына», - сказал Джон. «Я справлялся и не с таким там, во Вьетнаме», - сказал Джон.

Следующие двадцать лет у Джона было очень много работы. Это было как военная операция. Он перекапывал библиотеки маленьких городков и занимался такой инсценировкой, о которой и мечтать не могли реконструкторы истории. Он создал новый мир, в который погрузил обоих сыновей. Ему приходилось переезжать каждые две недели, чтобы никто не начал догадываться о правде. Теперь Дин устраивал пожары как минимум раз в месяц. Только теперь это были контролируемые пожары, осознанные. Теперь о них помнил. Теперь это было необходимо, чтобы избавиться от призраков. Джон очень старался постоянно занять сына, чтобы тот, не дай бог, не почувствовал себя ненужным или брошенным. Дин искал для Джона информацию, чистил оружие, следил за соседями, присматривал за братом, помогал подделывать карточки и почти не имел свободного времени на лишние мысли. Это помогло. Не совсем, но все же помогло. За следующие двадцать лет пожар Дин устроил лишь четыре раза.

Первый раз был, когда Дин пошел в первый класс школы, и мальчишки смеялись над его джинсами не по росту, отсутствием мамы и канзаским говором. Джон успел потушить костер на заднем дворе до того, как ветер разнес его дальше.

Второй раз был, когда тренер школьной сборной отказался взять Дина в секцию из-за плохих оценок по математике. Джону пришлось очень быстро переехать с мальчиками в соседний город, до того, как полиция наведалась к ним по поводу нескольких сгоревших матов в школьном спортзале.

Третий раз случился, когда Дин, несмотря на отличные навыки, не смог с первого раза сдать тест на водительские права – ему всегда было плевать на правила дорожного движения. Во время пожара в участке пострадал человек, и Джону пришлось очередной раз поменять мальчикам документы.

Четвертый раз приключился, когда парень из параллельного класса пригласил девушку Дина на свидание. Потом в новостях обожженный и перебинтованный школьник рассказывал, что его спасло только чудо. Дин смотрел эти новости за завтраком и совершенно искренне сказал, что ему жалко парнишку. На вопрос, откуда у него на правой руке свежий ожог, Дин пожал плечами и ответил, что не может вспомнить. И он не врал.

Джон после этого пил несколько дней. К тому моменту он уже не был так уверен, что он поступает правильно, но, пожалуй, все уже зашло слишком далеко, чтобы теперь можно было просто встать и сказать: «Дин, ничего необычного в твоей жизни никогда не происходило. Ничего мистического. Я все это создал сам. Своими руками. И призраков. И оборотней. И демонов. И все остальное. Просто потому, что я не мог позволить этим людям запереть тебя. Я не мог позволить им забрать тебя у меня. Я не мог лишиться тебя, сынок. Я слишком тебя люблю, Дин». Но он не мог сказать всего этого Дину, поэтому они просто еще раз переехали, а Джон опять придумал новое дело, новую охоту, новую легенду, новые жертвы, которых надо было спасти. «Потому что никто, кроме нас, не сможет это сделать, Дин».

Джон всегда был так занят тем, чтобы придумать новые дела для Дина, что на младшего сына у него просто не хватало сил. В результате у Сэма всегда оказывалось слишком много свободного времени. Выходить из дома ему не разрешалось, поэтому почти все это время он проводил с книгами или в интернете. Он любил читать и жадно впитывал всю информацию об окружающем мире, что только мог достать. Сэму было почти четырнадцать, когда он, наконец, решился поговорить с отцом. Джон выслушал все его доводы. Сэм продумывал речь несколько месяцев, пытаясь, в первую очередь, самому себе доказать, что сверхъестественного в этом мире не так уж и много, и уж совершенно точно недостаточно для того, чтобы вся их небольшая семья занималась этим постоянно. Сначала Джон просто усмехнулся: «Стал совсем взрослым, Сэм?» А потом… Джон не стал пытаться отмолчаться или обмануть младшего сына. Он просто сказал: «Он твой старший брат, Сэмми. Ты должен заботиться о нем». Джон рассказал ему все. Начиная с Тэдди и заканчивая неудачным свиданием.

Они разговаривали всю ночь. Утром, когда Дин, зевая, спустился к завтраку, они все еще сидели за столом. К этому времени Сэм уже все понял и смирился со своей ролью в той жизни ради брата, что отец предназначил для него. «Дин, отправляйся к егерю, выясни, видел ли он что-нибудь необычное в лесу по поводу нашего последнего дела», - Джон как всегда отдавал приказы безапелляционно. – «Сэм, поезжай с братом». Кроме всего прочего, за эту ночь Сэм успел осознать, почему Джон, несмотря на всю свою отчаянную любовь к старшему сыну, всегда был с ним таким жестким. «Пойми, Сэмми, это просто необходимо». И Сэмми понимал. Джон боялся, что если у Дина будет возможность думать о причинах и следствиях, то рано или поздно он, как и Сэм, начнет догадываться о том, в какую грандиозную иллюзию превратил отец их жизнь. «Наш долг, Сэмми, - защита Дина. От мира и от самого себя».

Сэм тогда принял этот долг. Он встал рядом с отцом и научился воплощать фантазии и придумывать мифы ничуть не хуже Джона. Книги помогали ему раскрывать для себя и Дина новые миры и новых чудовищ, которых можно было уничтожить лишь с помощью огня.

Прошло еще шесть лет и несколько очень серьезных размолвок с отцом, прежде чем Сэм перестал считать, что Джон прав. Сэм не мог и не хотел обвинять Дина в том, что случилось, в том, как сложилась их жизнь. Он слишком сильно его любил. Но он больше не мог и не хотел жить обманом и иллюзиями. И он решил уехать. Он решил, что может хотя бы попытаться найти реальность, точку опоры. «У меня должна быть своя жизнь, папа. Я заслуживаю этого. Я справлюсь с большим миром, папа. Почему ты хочешь счастья для Дина, но не хочешь его для меня? Почему я не имею права добиться чего-нибудь?» - кричал Сэм в ночь перед отъездом. «Ты – трус, Сэм. Ты сбегаешь от своего долга. Ты – эгоист. Дин практически вырастил тебя, а ты хочешь бросить его. Тебе наплевать на семью. Ты думаешь только о себе», - кричал Джон в ответ. Сэм, так и не сумев ничего доказать или объяснить отцу, сбежал с места ссоры под утро, хлопнув дверью. Даже толком не попрощавшись с Дином, Сэм сел на поезд в сторону Стэнфорда и решил начать все с нуля. Только теперь так, как хочет он сам. Сам для себя.

Три недели после отъезда Сэма, Дин и Джон были очень заняты. Они расследовали целую серию лесных пожаров. Первый случился в тот день, когда Сэм уехал, буквально через несколько часов после того, как Дин выяснил, что Сэмми больше не вернется. Через две недели им удалось найти местную легенду о поджигателе. Потребовалось еще несколько дней, чтобы заманить призрака в ловушку и уничтожить. Дин был чертовски рад, что пожары после этого прекратились, а с его рук сошли непонятно откуда появляющиеся ожоги. На некоторое время. Но примерно раз в месяц Джон просыпался от запаха дыма и отработанным движением тянулся к огнетушителю рядом с кроватью. Просыпался, если спал. Чаще Джон не спал, а сидел на кухне, пил и думал, что еще можно изобрести, как еще спасти сына. Теперь, когда он остался совсем один. Пару раз Джон даже засек Дина, когда тот, с пустыми глазами и зажигалкой в руках направлялся куда-то. Очнувшись от окрика, Дин не мог объяснить, что он собирался делать и почему не спал. Впрочем, даже эти пробуждения Дин почти не запоминал.

Без помощи Сэма и участившимися приступами Дина Джон смог выдержать только два года. По сравнению с этими двумя годами все предыдущие двадцать и даже вся вьетнамская война казались детской прогулкой. И Джон сломался. Однажды он понял, что больше не может. Не может, не может, не может. И он сбежал. Чтобы у сына не было шока, Джон оставил ему запись на диктофоне и несколько улик. Как квест. Загадка, которая может занять сына. Джон надеялся, что это поможет Дину. Поможет хоть как-то. Хотя бы на первое время. А потом, возможно, Джон сможет вернуться. Ведь он все-таки любил сына. Очень сильно любил.

Дин попытался найти отца самостоятельно, а когда не справился, то приехал к Сэму. А к кому еще он мог приехать? Только рядом с Сэмом он считал себя нужным и важным. Только рядом с Сэмом он переставал чувствовать одиночество. Только рядом с братом ему не снились языки пламени. Теплые, дразнящие, манящие, обжигающие, очищающие, возвращающие. Сам Дин считал, что эти полусны-полувидения связаны с тем, что он все еще помнит тот пожар, в котором погибла его мама, ожоги на руках и запах гари от куртки списывал на охоту, а провалы в памяти – на переутомление и неудачи в поисках отца. Спорить с ним было некому, а пожары в этой стране никогда не были редкостью.

Как только Дин увидел Джессику, он сразу понял, что Сэм не останется с ним, не будет воссоединения их семьи. Теперь у Сэма новая семья. Сэм поможет ему найти отца, а потом вернется опять к своей нормальной жизни, а Дину придется продолжить охоту в одиночку или с Джоном. Но Дин готов был пойти на это ради брата. Он не винил его в том, что все так случилось. Он любил Сэма и желал для него только счастья. Даже если от этого всем будет хуже. Даже если от этого будет хуже самому Дину. Он был готов пойти на это, как в свое время уступил полугодовалому Сэму свою комнату. Он очень любил брата, поэтому он довез его до двери и оставил там, как и обещал.

Дин не смог бы объяснить, почему через некоторое время он опять оказался рядом с домом Сэма, и вновь спас его, как и двадцать два года назад – вытащил его из огня. Он бы не смог объяснить, почему он там оказался. Но кроме Сэма спросить было некому, а Сэм не спрашивал. Сэм пытался пережить смерть Джессики.

Дин считал, что теперь у них еще больше причин для поиска отца, им обязательно надо найти отца, потому что у него могут быть ответы на вопросы. Ведь смерть Джессики была так похожа на смерть Мэри. Наверняка и виноват в этих трагедиях один и тот же человек. Точнее, не человек. Наверняка, это демон. Тот самый демон, что убил Мэри. Тот самый демон, на которого Джон охотился уже двадцать два года.

Сидя на капоте Импалы, глядя на догорающий остов дома, слушая Дина, Сэм смирился. Сэм понял, что ему не сбежать. Сэм признал, что больше не будет пытаться. Сэм очень сильно любил брата. Он не пытался ни в чем его обвинять: ни в своем прошлом, ни в своем будущем. Сэм осознал, что ему не уйти от своей судьбы. От своей семьи. Потому что это и был настоящий семейный бизнес семьи Винчестер: «Охотиться на иллюзии. Спасать Дина».


End file.
